ADMINISTRATIVE LEADERSHIP AND STRUCTURE The Administrative Core has a number of critical functions: (1) to oversee the scientific, programmatic, operational and fiscal affairs of the Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD); (2) to provide support for the scientific core facilities; (3) to coordinate the oversight and implementation of the pilot and feasibility grant program; (4) to furnish support to Center members; (5) to foster the career development of Center associate members; (6) to coordinate the internal and external advisory board meetings, as well as the steering committees of the Cores; (7) to promote interdisciplinary research at Penn and with other institutions in Philadelphia (Jefferson, Drexel, Temple and Fox Chase Cancer Center); (8) to interact with the NIH/NIDDK administration and other DDRCCs; and (9) to promote the CMSDLD missions in the national and regional scientific and lay communities.